mi dulce canción
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: ¿Qué paso luego de la pista de hielo? ¿Qué piensa luka al respecto? Una canción que nace de un artista enamorado, una oportunidad para conquista a la chica que le ha robado el corazón.


Los acordes fluían de mi mente a los dedos, y de ellos a las cuerdas de la guitarra. Era bien entrada la noche, mi madre y hermana desde hace un rato se habían ido a dormir a sus camarotes, pero aunque me hubiera acostado, probablemente me habría pasado toda la noche girando como loco en la cama. ¿Cómo podría dormir cuando mi mente se rehusaba a dejar ir la letra y música que nació de aquella tarde?

Por eso ni siquiera me moleste en ir a la cama después de la cena, sino que tomé el estuche de mi guitarra y salí descalzo a la proa del barco. El Sena estaba completamente en calma, la ligera brisa me hizo cosquillas en los pies y la piel de los brazos, apenas cubiertos por la camisa vieja de manga corta que usaba para dormir. Caminé a paso ligero, completamente a gusto con el clima y sin más me acomodé en una de las sillas de playa que la "capitana" se había empeñado en adquirir en su última visita al famoso "mercado de las pulgas" de Paris.

Cerré los ojos para rememorar la tarde tan esplendida que acababa de pasar. Hace dos días, en este mismo sitio, la dueña de mis pensamientos me había propuesto una salida casual, aunque al principio me sorprendí, cuando explicó todo, sentí... ¿Esperanza? ¿Decepción? ¿Una oportunidad?

A pesar de mi exterior tranquilo, en ese momento en mi mente y sobre todo, en mi corazón, un tifón atacaba con todo. Marinette...Marinette... Una chica tan pura como tentadora. ¿Acaso no había alma más noble que buscaba la felicidad de otros antes que la suya? ¿Qué otra persona podía tentarme a tal punto de buscar cualquier oportunidad, cualquier pequeña forma de pasar tiempo con ella, de estar para ella, de llegar a ser alguien importante en su vida?

Desde antes de conocerla sabía lo especial que era, pero después de los ensayos, de las invitaciones de Juleka a casa, de los pequeños pretextos que había usado para verla aunque fuera solo unos minutos en la inmensidad del tiempo... me sentía un ladrón de momentos, rápido, sigilo y bastante egoísta con el pequeño botín que llegaba a robar. Esa chica me había asombrado antes incluso de que supiera algo sobre mí y ahora estaba seguro, que esto no era un mero enamoramiento o un flechazo, lo cual hacía las cosas un poco más complicadas. No es que tuviera prejuicios con la diferencia de edad, pero...bien, ella era inexperta en muchas cosas, especialmente en temas de amor y probablemente todo lo relacionado con parejas.

No es que yo tuviera mucha experiencia tampoco, de hecho, apenas si dos o tres chicas de mi edad habían llamado mi atención, pero nada serio, una o dos citas, palabras compartidas, un beso en la comisura de los labios quizás y...eso era todo. Ellas dejaban de interesarse en mi, mientras me daba cuenta que no estaba ese atractivo inicial que había llamado mi atención. Pero con Marinette esto había sido diferente.

Desde antes de verla, ya había ansiado su atención, escuchar su voz, conocer cada pequeño aspecto de ella. Pensé que podía deberse a la emoción inicial, a comparar la imagen que tenía en mi mente de esta héroe sin capa, pero una vez que vi sus hermosos y inocentes ojos azules sentí una conexión, algo invisible que se tejía delicadamente entre nosotros, el inicio de algo que crecería según quisiéramos los dos. Era la primera vez que sentía aquello, por lo que continúe tratando de verla, en cada ocasión sintiendo lo mismo con más y más intensidad. Eso no era algo que pudiera decir que había experimentado antes.

Esa pequeña chica de 14 años se presentaba día y noche en mi mente, no lo podía evitar, ni quería hacerlo. Porque deseaba abrazarla, protegerla, tocar melodías pensadas solo para ella y confiar en que en algún momento sería el confidente de todos y cada uno de sus secretos, y mucho más. Su invitación fue espontanea, tan inesperada que por un momento pensé que estaba soñ aunque una parte de mi se sintió algo decepcionada porque no era una cita en solitario, otra parte se alegró de que ella me viera como una persona confiable, alguien con quien pasar el rato y brindarle la fortaleza que necesitaba. Porque no había persona más vulnerable que aquella que veía la felicidad del ser amado... junto a alguien más.

Cruce mis piernas en forma de flor de loto, me incorpore y tome la guitarra de su estuche, seguida de mi pluma de guitarra favorita, una libreta y un lápiz, preparándome para darle voz y forma a la letra que me había traído a este lugar en primera instancia. Ella, enamorada de un chico que parecía verla como una "amiga", él. ignorante de tan hermosos sentimientos llevándola a una cita en donde estaba cortejando a alguien más. Aunque hubiera querido, no pude enojarme con Adrien Agreste, porque sabía que era un muchacho noble, distraído como ningún otro, pero sin malicia en sus acciones. Pero eso no hacía menos reprochable el hecho de que no percibiera esa mirada cargada de emociones que tenía Marinette. Comos el color de sus ojos cambiaba a un tono ligeramente más claro cuando estaba triste, y se oscurecían ante la injusticia o el ligero toque brillante cuando irradiaba felicidad. ¿Quien no podía notar esos sutiles cambios? Sin pensarlo mucho, comencé un suave rasgueo en la guitarra, y la letra brotó de mi garganta, suave y dulce, eso era lo que ella me inspiraba a tocar en este momento.

 _Hoy a nacido esta canción en el corazón de un chico_

 _Cuando unos dulces ojos capturaron su atención_

 _Cuando la suave brisa llevó la canción de una sirena a sus oídos_

 _todo es posible si una sonrisa escapa de sus labios._

Ella enfrentó todo con valor, incluso cuando los vio juntos, incluso cuando ella no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo ahí, parecía...satisfecha. Y eso me dejo completamente asombrado, y más decidido que nunca a dejar que su mente centrará en otra su delicado cuerpo y la hice girar, patinar como si lo hubiera hecho desde que aprendió a andar. Su cuerpo flexible y grácil era una tentación en mis dedos, pero me enfoque en hacerla sentir especial, única, enseñarle lo bien que encajábamos juntos... como una pareja.

 _¡oh belleza cruel! ¿No ves lo que haces?_

 _Una sola frase tuya y el cielo podría convertirse en noche_

 _Un solo aliento tuyo y me volvería tu esclavo_

 _¿Cómo vivir sin tu ser, sin esa alma que me cautiva?_

A pesar de todo, hubo un momento de distracción que la mandó directo a suelo y aunque quise ser el primero en ayudarla, Adrien también acudió. Su indecisión me hizo darme cuenta de algo que hasta el momento no había podido ver: yo causaba algo en ella. Una señal ¿De qué? No lo sabía exactamente, pero esperaba descubrirlo pronto. Cuando la otra chica se acercó y Marinette se alejó, quise ir detrás de ella, pero no pude, porque alguien se adelantó. Cerré mis ojos en ese momento, pensando que Adrien corriendo hacia los baños no había sido más que un producto de mi imaginación.

 _Déjame ser tuyo, deja que seas mía_

 _Deja que el cielo de París vuelva esta noche nuestra_

 _que sea testigo del nacimiento de un mundo_

 _cuando tus labios comiencen a susurrar tus secretos sobre los míos_

El ataque del akuma sólo complicó un poco más el día y aunque los super héroes de París salvaron el día, no pude sentirme como un completo imbécil por no haber ido con Marinette y ponerla a salvo de cualquier peligro ¿Cómo podía volver alguien que ella quisiera con esa actitud? Al final del día, cuando vi su mirada, llena de ilusión, completamente enfocada en Adrien, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Deje que se fuera, que tomará las decisiones que ella quisiera, porque a pesar de todo, yo estaría ahí. Pasará lo que pasará, yo no me iría de su lado.

 _¿Acaso no ves lo que yo veo? Para que buscar la felicidad de otros_

 _cuando la tuya esta primero._

 _Deja de ser el hada de otro cuento, deja que sea yo quien se encargue de realizar tu deseo_

 _Eras la dulce canción que mi corazón sigue_

 _vuélvete eterna y permite que me una por siempre contigo._

Acabe la canción antes de lo esperado y consulté mi reloj, eran pasada de la media noche, pero... querías escuchar su voz, necesitaba saber si ella...Antes incluso de pensar lo que estaba haciendo, mi teléfono ya estaba marcando su número. Con el primer trimbazo me arrepentí de inmediato de haber llamado ¿Qué si estaba dormida? ¿Cómo me atrevía a despertarla cuando probablemente ella se encontraba exhausta a causa del ejercicio y el estrés profesional? El segundo timbrazo me hizo rectificar y estaba a punto de colgar cuando alguien contestó en la otra línea.

-¿Hola, Luka?- Su voz hizo saltar mi corazón y que una sonrisa increíblemente grande se plasmará en mi rostro- ¿Sucede algo?

-Hola, Ma-Ma-Ma- Marinette- no pude evitar decir nuestra broma personal, y escuche como trataba de ahogar una risa del otro lado de la línea- ¿Te desperté? Disculpa yo...-

-Descuida, estaba despierta trabajando en algo- parecía dudar un poco en que decir a continuación, y siendo francos, yo me encontraba en la misma situación.

-yo...

-yo...

Tratamos de hablar al mismo tiempo y eso solo nos hizo reír como un par de enamorados coqueteando, un pensamiento que me agrado bastante.

-Dilo tu primero, Marinette- ofrecí mientra dejaba a un lado mi guitarra y me acostaba sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa por hoy, sé que te dije que iría contigo a la tienda de música después de la pista de hielo pero... - no supo como continuar y yo no la forcé.

-Descuida, como te dije, no hay problema.

-Quisiera recompensarlo, quizás podríamos ir otro día a esa tienda que querías mostrarme, yo...-no pude reprimir la risa de mis labios ante su audacia ¿Dónde había quedado la chica timida e introvertida?

-quizás.- dije, aunque sonaba casual, mi mente trabajaba todo lo que podía para encontrar una buena excusa- Sabes, tengo dos boletos para un concierto, quizás podríamos ir a la tienda de música y de ahí al escuchar música en vivo ¿Qué dices?.

Rogaba porque dijera que sí, que mi dulce musa, a quien minutos antes le había compuesto una canción, dijera que podía. Su silencio no fue muy alentador, por lo que me resigne y acepte mi derrota inminente.

-entiendo si...

-me encantaría ir contigo, Luka.- dijo ella, su voz volviendo al tono tímido que tanto me gustaba.

-Entonces ¿Es una cita?- No quería presionar las cosas o pasarme de los límites, pero quería saber su confirmación, que ella entendiera que esto no era una salida de amigos nada más. Mi corazón latía frenético ante los nervios, la expectativa latente.

-si, lo es- me imagine su cara coloreada por un bello tono rosado, a causa de la timidez- yo...tengo que ir a dormir. Hablamos luego ¿Esta bien?

-Perfecto, dulces sueños Ma-Ma-Marinette

-Buenas noches a ti también, Luka

Mientras la llamada se cortaba, mi corazón volvía a sus latidos normales. Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, retozando bajo la luz de luna y el Sena a mi lado, deseando que esto fuera el inicio de una increíble y dulce canción de amor.


End file.
